


The Party Goes On Without Me

by Honkybeard



Series: Unforeseen Circumstances [2]
Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriend won't return phone calls or texts, F/M, Insecurity, M/M, Poetry, relationship drama, you're not invited to the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honkybeard/pseuds/Honkybeard
Summary: Unnamed narrator waits for Henrik to return home from Tarjei's b-day party





	The Party Goes On Without Me

Picture me on pins and needles  
Hanging on by the thinnest of threads  
Constantly tracking his movements  
Counting down each minute in my head

Today is a celebration of the day the object of his affections;my rival came into this crazy world

Kisses me on the cheek before he leaves  
Promises to return before dusk  
Fails to meet my eyes  
Hurries out the door  
Deep breaths, breathe I say to myself  
He'll make it back  
He'll make it back

I hate that he's turned me into this kind of woman  
A desperate sort of woman I've always detested  
Thought I was above it all

No answer on the line  
Called four times now  
Tried texting as well

Watch the sun set with bated breath  
Feel empty and alone, there's nothing left  
The choice was made a long time ago  
Before I even arrived on the scene  
Only I was too blind to notice

The last thing I see is the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Series will be updated to coincide with real life events.


End file.
